


Happy Father’s Day Grian

by Dannybakugo



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Grain is alive, Grian is a dad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannybakugo/pseuds/Dannybakugo
Summary: I know its no were near Father day but I don’t really care I need more fluff between These three (Grian, NPG, Robot Grian)
Relationships: Grian & Grain, Grian & Jrumbot, Grian & NPC Grian, Grian & Robot Grian, Grian & grumbot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Happy Father’s Day Grian

Grian has been busy all week, But he had so much to do,

He had to fix Iskall eye since he’s eye had been messing up a lot recently, and he gave Doc a update on his arm, He had to gather supplies and make different quests for The barge, And been upgrading the barge as well,He’s been building the mansion (not the back) and the upside down mansion, and been working on some farms, and doing some pesky bird deliveries, and so much more, so this week has been really busy for him 

Grian was currently working on a update that Roian (I don’t know if Robot Grian actually has a Name, so im going to call him Roian) wanted.

—————————————————————

Roian, Rusty (NPG), Jrumbot, Grain, and Grumbot had notice how stress their Dad (or creator as Roian says) been, and how Grian been working nonstop this week, and it looks like he even forgot what today was, 

“IT SEEMS LIKE DAD 2, HAS FORGOTTEN WHAT TODAY IS.” Said Grumbot as Roain, Jrumbot, Grain, Rusty and Himself sat in Grumbot’s Virtual world, that really just became their hang spot

Rusty nodded his head as he floats “Yea and he seems to be very stressed out” 

Grain also nods his head, seeing as he didn’t have the ability to speak, “Pᔑ!¡ᔑ ⍑ᔑᓭリ’ℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᔑ∷⊣ᒷ↸ ᔑꖎꖎ ∴ᒷᒷꖌ!” Said Jrumbot while he holds Grain in his arms

“Why should we care about him.” Roian says, crossing his arms

“Oh shush, we know you care about him” Rusty teased his younger brother 

Roian silver cheek panels started turning a light red, and he looked away, crossing his arms, silently wishing that Grian didn’t add a feature so he blush when he was embarrass “Whatever”

“Wait a minute, I have a Idea” Roian said after he’s cheeks turned back to their original color

Grain perked up, “Well, take the stage,” Said Rusty 

*****************************************  
Time skip  
*****************************************

Grian landed, where with the location that someone sent him. He yawned, as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes

“Hello?,” Asked Grian wondering why someone one wanted to meet him, “I got a note to meet someone here, is anyone here?”

He looked around at the darkness of the Space, ‘Have I been pranked,’ he thought

All of a sudden fairy lights started to glow, and there Grian saw Grumbot, Roian, Rusty, Jrumbot, and Grain, all standing there

Then they all screamed

“HAPPY FATHER DAY!”

Grian had tears in his eyes, “Wha..?” 

Jrumbot ran over to him with a card in his hands, “hᒷ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ⊣𝙹 !¡ᔑ!¡ᔑ” he said handing him the card, Grian took and opened the card

‘Happy Father’s Day, we love you dad

Signed

Grumbot, Rusty, Jrumbot, Roian, and Grain’

“Aww thank you guys,” Grian said when he looked up “I love you guys too”

“This was all Roian idea,” Rusty smirk at Roian glowing red cheeks

“It meant nothing!” Roian snapped back at Rusty 

Grumbot then yelled “GROUP HUG!”

“Wait what” Roian yelled as he was dragged over by Grumbot into the group hug

“Let me out!” Raion yelled 

“Nope” Rusty chuckled, and Squeezed Roian,

Roian eventually hug back “This means nothing”

Grian chuckled feeling safe with his creations no his children

**Author's Note:**

> I know its no were near Father day but I don’t really care I need more fluff between These three (Grian, NPG, Robot Grian)


End file.
